


Happy birthday, baby

by chxralscereal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is afraid for his babies, Declarations Of Love, Elizabeth the 3rd (Mystic Messenger) - Freeform, F/M, Han Jumin does not know how to drive, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Jumin's birthday chat entry, Kissing, MC knows how to cook, Married Couple, Married Life, Neck Kissing, POV Third Person, Phone Calls & Telephones, birthday celebration, couple in love, failed road trip, hot air balloon ride, i wanna cry, minor spoilers from Han Jumin's route, my baby's 30 now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxralscereal/pseuds/chxralscereal
Summary: MC has to change her original plans for Jumin's birthday celebration after Seven begs her to.She decides to be creative.





	Happy birthday, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by one of Jumin (and V's) birthday chat entries.  
I've been waiting for Juju's birthday for so long I couldn't wait any longer. Also I've been wanting to write another MysMe fic but I didn't know about what, also wasn't in the mood to write smut so here you have so fluff~

The buzzing of her phone alerted her of a call, but with her hands full (because she was busy trying to fit her figure inside a dress apparently too small for her complexion) she couldn’t answer.

Resigned, MC took the dress off when the call went into voicemail. Her eyes went straight to her phone, lying on top of her clothes and purse. She took it to check who was calling, ready to call back and apologize to whoever was calling her. It could be Jaehee thanking her for the hundred time for convincing Jumin of giving her a week-long vacation. It could be one of her parents asking how she had been and to congratulate their son-in-law. Or maybe it could be Jumin to check if she was okay and excited for their little road trip.

But before she could unlock the phone to check who it was, the screen lit up again and Seven’s face appeared. She answered immediately.

“Seven, what’s up?”

“MC!” he yelled, and she had to take her phone a little away from her ear so she didn’t end deaf. Seven was sobbing on her phone while trying to say (or rather mumbling) something she couldn’t quite comprehend.

“Luciel!” MC leveled her voice so he could hear her. A little annoyed, she started to dress with her clothes again. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“MC, please don’t do it,” he kept crying. “Please tell Jumin you changed your mind.”

She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on exhaling. Next time she opened them, she took the small dress and left the changing room. A young woman, an attendant, was waiting outside. MC smiled at her before handing the item over. After explaining that it was too small for her, and reassuring the woman it was okay and she didn’t need it anymore, she left the store and finally paid attention to Luciel’s babblings.

“… And then he was ordering me, not asking me, to lend him one of my babies,” he was saying. MC walked towards a spot near the mall’s fountain and sat there, listening a little exasperated.

“MC,” he called her, as if recognizing she wasn’t fully listening to him.

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember what happened the last time Jumin came to my house?”

“Uh…” She could barely remember. It had been almost three years ago. “Nope,” she said finally.

Seven cried out.

“He stole one of my cars! And then he crashed it and left it there to die. Alone!”

“Seven, I still don’t understand what this has to do with your call.”

“He said you wanted to go on a road trip with him. Just the two of you, remember?”

MC rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I do remember. We’re supposed to leave after he’s finished with all his paperwork.”

“No!” Seven yelled again. MC was startled for a moment. “Tell him you changed your plans and you want to stay.”

“Why?” And then it clicked. She opened her eyes big. “Oh, shoot.”

“Yes,” Seven said. “Shoot.”

MC cursed under her breath.

“How did I forget?” Seven remained silent on the other side of the phone. “I forgot why Driver Kim always takes him everywhere.”

Seven laughed but MC couldn’t guess if it was for the irony of her words or in desperation.

“How could you forget? He’s your husband!”

“Well, forgive me!” She frowned, a little offended. “But _I_ do know how to drive, the only ‘problem’ is that I’ve never drove on highway. Also, Jumin would never leave me.”

Luciel laughed at that.

“Sure he would never.”

“Do not laugh. I’m already exasperated because I have to plan other thing for his birthday!”

“So that means he won’t ask for one of my babies?”

“Of course no!” She yelled.

“Okay~, so if my services are no more required I’d leave you to plan... Unless you want me to help you plan your special evening for Juju?”

“Shut up, Seven.” He laughed at that. “You owe me a big one this time.”

“Yes, ma’am~”

After her call with Seven, MC left out a big sigh. _What am I going to do now?_, she asked herself, worried. A quick look at her phone told her it was still relatively early. Being still noon, she had plenty of time to plan something else for the both of them; still, she couldn’t help but feeling sad for having to change their original plans. She had been planning that road trips for weeks.

Seven was right though. She could never risk Jumin’s life with such an unsafe plan, so she was thankful he had warned her before they left.

Before starting to plan another thing, she had to call him. Taking her phone between her hands again, she dialed his number and waited before he answered.

“My love, everything’s okay?”

* * *

It took her nearly four hours but she finally managed to make a decent plan. After hanging up with Jumin, MC realized she need help. She felt bad for Jaehee, knowing she was extremely happy with her sudden vacations but after changing plans, MC realized she had no idea of how to put her plan on track.

So after calling Jaehee for help, apologizing again and again, she managed to book the thing. Then, it was the second part of her plan: making the food. Though it was easier to ask their chef to cook something delicious for them and wrap it to go, she wanted to make it herself.

* * *

When Jumin arrived home, he was greeted by Elizabeth the 3rd’s meows. He kneeled in front of his beloved pet with a smile on his face and scratched behind her ear while she purred happily.

“I missed you, too,” he murmured before standing up again.

“Love?” Jumin called.

“In the kitchen!” MC yelled.

Jumin walked towards the room and as he approached the place, the smell of food freshly cooked invaded his nostrils. He found his wife wrapped in an apron, her beautiful hair tied behind her back. Her hand were covered in gloves as she was pulling out a tray from the oven.

“That smells amazing.” Jumin walked towards her wife as she placed the platter on top of the stove. He enclosed her in a hug from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek, MC smiled.

“I made bulgogi,” she said, taking off her gloves. “I know it’s not very elaborated but I wanted to cook you something for your birthday. I feel bad for cancelling our original plans.”

Jumin turned her around so he could look at her in the eyes. Her hands went immediately to his neck.

“Please don’t feel bad about that. Having you by my side was the only thing I was looking forward on my birthday, and now I have you with me.”

The smile she gave him could brighten his darkest days. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him on the lips. Jumin returned it gladly, his hands wandering her body over her clothes. Their kiss was slow, savoring each other mouths slow and a little messy. Jumin, always methodical, was concentrated on making MC shudder under his touch.

It didn’t last much, MC knew it, but it felt like an eternity, like every time Jumin kissed her, and she smiled internally at that. Before things could get any more heated, she put her hands in his chest and pushed him a little. Jumin looked at her, at her puffy and red lips, at her mahogany and sparkling eyes, and let out a chuckle.

“You’ll have to wait until later to unwrap this gift. I have other thing planned before we forget everything but each other.”

“Can I ask what is it?” The corners of Jumin’s eyes were wrinkled because of the smile on his face, and MC loved every time it happened.

She shook her head.

“Not until we’re actually there.” At Jumin’s pout she could help but laugh, and he took that opportunity to embrace her again. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, enjoying that moment. After a long time standing there, he murmured against her ear.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Jumin.”

He hold her a little tighter. “No, but seriously, MC, I’ll never get tired of telling you this: I really don’t know what I did to have you as my wife. You’re my precious wife. The woman who can make me laugh like anyone else, the one who listen to me and support me on my bad days. Because of you I no longer feel those tangled emotions. Now I’m in peace. So thank you.”

She kissed him again.

“You know I’m always, _always_, going to be there for you, Jumin. I promised you that even before we got married, and I pretend to keep that promise.”

Reaching her hand to cup his cheek, she smiled.

“And now help me to pack the food so we can change for your surprise.”

They packed the food in some containers and put it inside a bag, along with a bottle of wine and two carefully covered glasses. It took longer than expected because MC had decided to put some music and they couldn’t help but laugh and dance while working. Some more kisses were shared in the meantime. When they were finished, MC announced she was going to take a shower to wash the food odor from her hair and body, and Jumin didn’t hesitate to join her not long after.

MC put on a dress with a neck-turtle, stocking and boots, while Jumin wore one of his usual suits. He asked her again if it was some kind of fancy surprise so he could wear something appropriate, but her answer (“it’s neither fancy nor extremely casual”) didn’t help him much.

At the door, MC laughed as Jumin wrapped her with her coat and a long scarf, a funny smile on his face. A peak on the lips and they headed off to the car where Driver Kim was waiting for them. MC had already told him where they were going, making him promise not to tell anything to Jumin if he ever asked.

It was a thirty-minute drive until the outskirts of Seoul, and Jumin, like an anxious child, was jiggling his foot. MC noticed it and took one of his hands and held it tight. A burst of love and care invade her as she saw his reaction, his foot started to jig and he gave her a little smile.

When they finally arrived, Jumin saw it immediately. It wasn’t hard to guess what his surprise was now and he turned his face towards her with shinning eyes.

“Balloon ride?” She nodded, too excited she couldn’t formulate any words. Jumin smile warmly and leaned to kiss her. After Driver Kim parked the car, Jumin didn’t want to wait any more minute and opened the door before his chauffeur could get out and do it himself. Her husband extend a hand and helped her out.

A man walked towards them and greeted them, informing them their balloon was ready to flight as soon as they were too. MC smiled and thanked the man, who guided them to the nacelle. After they hopped inside, placing the bag on the floor, they listened to another man explain the rules to follow while they were flying.

“The trip’s duration is 40 minutes approximately. Any more questions.” They shook their heads.

This time, Jumin thanked the man and excitement swelled inside them as the balloon started to blow up. Soon, it was ascending. It took them at least ten minutes before they were at a good distance from land. Jumin had his arms around MC as they were both looking the night city lights in the distance.

“Let’s eat,” she ordered, and they sat on the floor of the nacelle while enjoying the food. MC asked about his day, and he did the same. They shared stories and laughed at each other jokes. It was perfect. Even though they were three years married, they still learned about the other every day.

When they finished the food, which Jumin praised for its deliciousness, they sat near each other. Jumin kissed the wine from MC’s lips and smiled as she giggled inside his arms.

“How did you manage to find a hot air balloon ride in such a short notice?” he asked, remembering their old plans.

“Well, Jaehee helped me a bit because I had the idea but didn’t even know if there were rides near the city. So it’s thanks to her I could find a company who was willing to book me a ride for tonight.”

“Hmm,” he murmured against her hair. “Anyway, whoever make it happen, this is in third place in my Top five favorite with you.”

“Oh?” She moved in his arms so she could face him. “You have a Top five? I wonder what the first two are.”

Jumin kissed her slowly. After a while, he answered. “The first place is the day we married, and the second one is the day I proposed to you in front of the whole RFA.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with fervor passion, their breaths mixing. Jumin hold her against him and left out a little moan as she moved her lips to his neck, biting and sucking tenderly the skin. His hands tightened on her hips as she did that.

“MC,” he murmured against her ear. “If you keep doing this—” A little hiss escaped from his lips as she pressed herself down against him. “… I won’t hold back.”

She laughed but moved away with a little pout.

“Sorry, I got carried away.” Jumin stopped her from moving too far away by putting a hand on her waist.

They stood up no longer after that, and returned at kissing and hugging each other as they admired the view up in the sky. When the balloon was almost on the ground, MC called his attention by interlacing their fingers.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if the punctuation in the dialogs is a little messed up, please forgive me. English not my first language and in my country we use a different style when it comes to writing.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
